Mutant Life
by ALilyPea
Summary: I can move things with my mind. It’s an odd ability I know but nonetheless it is my mutation. It’s better than some, I know." Lita fic.
1. Prologue

I can move things with my mind. It's an odd ability I know but nonetheless it is my mutation. It's better than some, I know.

I know people who can steal other peoples powers and their lives with a single touch, I know people who can walk through objects and when they lose control they're unable to sit down because they'll sink right through the floor.

All in all though my life is pretty damn exciting, that much is for sure. Sometimes I feel like something more is happening though, something different like at any point I'm going to develop some power that's new and exciting. Not that I really mind of course because it's a brilliant feeling knowing that you're special.

I could tell you that my life is hard, that it's filled with angst and everything horrible but it really isn't because I truly enjoy what I am, in fact I'm in love with being this way, in love with the feeling of power which courses through my veins.

I sound a little evil don't I?

I'm not, or at the very least I don't think I am. I'm more shades of grey than black and white if you ask me and that's just the way I like to be. It's the way I like to live my life.

Anyway, returning to what I was telling you about before. I have a happy family life, a mother, a father even though they aren't together any longer. I'm an only child, my parents love me and I have some of the best friends a girl can ask for.

I grew up in North Carolina, which is where I met one of my best friend's Jeff Hardy, we both went to a special school, one as special as you can find.

Jeff has the ability to harness kinetic energy, it's quite the show actually, watching your best friend panic over something his older brother did and end up accidentally charging and blowing up an entire field.

His dad tanned his ass pretty good. Matt thought it was funny, but he's a dick. It's a well known fact, just ask anyone.

My other friends growing up there were Shannon Moore who doesn't have any abilities as far as I can tell and Shane Helms who...well lets just say he has power of persuasion.

It was nice, growing up with people who knew exactly what you were going through, even though I didn't have any female friends.

Jeff at least is very good at girl talk. I don't really want to know why, or how, I wouldn't be surprised to find out he kept Cosmo under his bed or something.

It would explain how good he is at applying make up though, a mutation within itself.

I'm getting away from myself though aren't I?

We all graduated high school together, and in the end it was Jeff and I who decided to break away from the crowd and say goodbye to North Carolina and hello to the great white North.

Both of us were accepted to York University in Canada, Jeff in Creative Arts and myself in Microbiology. It sounds scary doesn't it?

Not so much, try waking up from a long night's sleep and finding every object with the exception of your bed floating above you.

School should be fun, but it's the goodbyes which are always hard.

Well, I guess this is the end of this entry.

Over and out world,

~Lita aka Amy Dumas


	2. Chapter One

_ Standing in an airport in front of two people who look like you're about to face a firing squad is not my idea of a good time at all _Amy Dumas thought to herself as she stood beside Jeff in front of two of their best friends who looked like their lives were ending.

"You two are being ridiculous," she told Shane and Shannon, but couldn't help but be amused despite everything. She couldn't deny that there was sadness in her heart as she looked at the two of them.

Shannon shook his head, stepping forward to give her a big hug he stroked her hair momentarily before pulling back, his smile a sad one.

"I am not being ridiculous, I'm going to miss being the Carolina crew," he admitted, ducking his head slightly, blond locks falling into his face as he did so.

Lita kissed his cheek, smoothing his hair away from his face. "You'll still have Matt little Shan," she laughed at the face he made when she said that.

She turned to Shane and pecked him on the lips before wrapping her arms around him and swaying from side from side to side. "Stay out of trouble Hurricane," she told him before stepping back to let Jeff say good bye.

"I'll make sure to do so," Shane responded, pretending to tip a hat in her direction before winking and turning to hug Jeff who was remaining strangely silent as they said their good byes.

"I'll make sure Matt doesn't get into too much trouble," the green haired young man told Jeff, smiling crookedly after he had hugged him. "He'll end up on the right track eventually, I hope."

Jeff sighed, nodding he bowed his head and grinned ruefully. "We'll always be the Carolina crew Shan, doesn't really matter what happens. You need me, and I'm there okay? Y'all can come visit us when we're at school. Maybe at Thanksgiving."

Lita grinned, nudging Jeff. "They have a different Thanksgiving," she whispered in his ear when he leaned down slightly.

Shannon smiled, the expression almost abrupt due to the sadness in his eyes a moment before. "Ooh we can have two Thanksgivings!"

Lita laughed softly, "And now he's happy." She looked up when their boarding was announced before grabbing her carryon and quickly jogging toward the gate. "C'mon Jeff!"

Jeff waved to his two best friends since childhood and followed Lita, wrapping an arm around her shoulders when they reached the gate he fought to not look back. "Harder than you thought it would be?"

"Definitely," Lita lied, not wanting to make him feel bad because she'd been ready to leave for weeks, and her friends didn't have enough hold on her to make her want to stay. She would miss them, but she needed a fresh environment and to feel like there was something new in her life.

"We'll see them soon enough," she turned to give the person her ticket, smiling to herself as they passed through the gate, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders because they were finally doing it.

They were making a future for themselves.


	3. Chapter Two

Lita stepped into the living room of the apartment she was to be staying in with Jeff, glad they'd been given permission for off campus because she really wasn't entirely sure she was going to be able to hold on for four years of a degree in Microbiology without him. It was a bland room, and she turned up her nose at the scent of stale beer and sex.

"Wow," Jeff murmured behind her, his tone half filled with disgust and amusement. "Looks like we have some work to do bibbety."

"I really do wish you would stop calling me that," Lita responded, practically muttering the words as she did so because that nickname among other things was something she was hoping to be able to leave alone.

"I will never stop calling you that," Jeff laughed, grinning wickedly at her she couldn't help but shake her head, knowing it just wasn't something he would be willing to give up.

"Hello," a cheerful voice said and Lita swung around, surprised to see a girl standing behind her and then realized after a moment she seemed to be floating and took a step back.

"Who are you?" Lita asked, arching an eyebrow and shuddering as coolness filled the air, making the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand up. It was chilling.

"Li...I don't think she's-" Jeff was cut off.

"Alive? Oh but I'm not," the girl responded just as cheerfully, tossing her blonde hair over one shoulder as she did so. "I'm your room mate, provided you're willing to allow me to have a room."

Lita swallowed, eyebrows raising. "So you're...a ghost then, and you're asking permission from us to allow you to stay here?" It seemed a little crazy to her, but since when did anything in her life seem normal.

"Well it would be rude not to you know, but since you two are so special I figured you wouldn't mind," the ghost explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you aware you're rather..." Jeff gestured to the ghost's ensemble which seemed to consist of a low cut tank top, shorts and a sweater which seemed to be hastily thrown on.

"Scantily clad?" the ghost giggled, tilting her head from side to side. "I'm aware. It's what I died in," she shrugged.

Lita frowned, looking her up and down, "I'm sorry."

"Oh thank you," the ghost replied, smiling brightly. "No one seems to get it, but it figures another girl would."

"So you know we have...powers?" Lita asked her a moment later, trying to figure out if her and Jeff should be worried or not.

The ghost nodded. "But don't worry, I'm sure no one else can sense it. I've just gotten good with things like that, being dead and all. Certain people feel differently, that's all."

"Okay," Lita responded slowly.

"What's your name?" Jeff asked, still sounding and looking a little amazed at the ghost.

"Trish," she replied and Lita was beginning to wonder if this girl could be anything but cheerful, and really who could be cheerful when dead? "And you are?"

"Jeff," he informed her, smiling. "What happens if we say no to you staying?"

"Jeff," Lita hissed, shaking her head. It wasn't like that they really knew what a ghost would be able to do to them if she wanted to and she wasn't really interested in pissing her off.

Trish laughed softly, "I would just spend my time outside I suppose. I can't go too far from here, I mean I can leave, but I always have to return."

"You can stay, I mean...really we should be asking you if we can stay," Lita responded, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh that's so sweet of you," Trish hugged Lita and she felt like she had been dunked in cold water and resisted the urge to push the ghost away, realizing she felt quite solid.

"Thanks," Lita said when Trish had pulled away. "So do you know anyone around here? I mean...do you appear to others?"

Jeff was watching the two of them, an intrigued look on his face that suggested he was thinking mainly male based thoughts about Trish and Lita hugging.

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "I've been appearing to people more often, but originally it was just people who are special. I have a vampire friend," she explained, making her way to the couch.

Lita's eyes widened and she sank down in one of the chairs. "A vampire?"

Trish nodded her head, "You did know they exist right?"

"I'm beginning to think everything I was scared of as a child exists," Jeff commented, chewing on his thumbnail.

Trish bobbed her head in agreement. "Pretty much."

Lita smiled weakly, "Great, just great."

Trish appeared next to her suddenly, perched on the arm of the couch and causing her to jump. "Oh sorry," she apologized, looking genuine about it.

"It's fine," Lita responded, "I'm Lita by the way. So this...apartment, you died here?"

"Nice to meet you," Trish replied, smiling at her, although there was a sadness in her eyes Lita found herself wanting to make better.

"Li, that's so rude," Jeff scolded, shaking his head at his best friend, and wondering when he came the one who had to reign her in instead of the other way around.

"No no it's okay," Trish responded shrugging her shoulders. "Ghosts don't have much privacy you see."

"I won't ask any more questions then," Lita told her easily, standing up. "Every...person...deserves their privacy and you only need to tell us what you want to tell us," she informed the other woman, trying not to feel completely weird about the situation.

"Great," Jeff rose as well. "I think it's time to hit up Ikea, this place is in bad need of redecorating."

Trish looked excited, "Oh you're going to redecorate? That sounds so great," she seemed to be one step away from clapping her hands together. "Rian would never redecorate, not after I...well you know."

Lita smiled, "How would you like it re-done?" She didn't know why she was even asking, her and Jeff were renting the place after all.

"Oh anything would be better than this, the last tenants were completely awful," Trish told her, waving a hand in the air. "I can help you build it."

"Can you?" Jeff sounded fascinated and Lita couldn't help but smile, because she was too.

"Yep, I can do things, just not so many things," Trish answered, seeming delighted someone wanted to know about her.

Maybe university wouldn't be so bad after all, even though they were living with Casper the friendly ghost it seemed.


	4. Chapter Three

Living with a ghost was definitely taking some time to adjust to, Lita thought to herself as she sat on the floor of her, Jeff's and Trish's living room. For one, there was the complete lack of privacy.

Presumably Trish had forgotten all sense of decency when she died, as she found no trouble in appearing suddenly in the bedroom when Lita or Jeff were changing, or in the bathroom when they were showering or worse, getting out of the shower.

While Jeff didn't mind, and even seemed to find the practice rather hilarious Lita was finding she just didn't like it and was trying to figure out how to broach the subject without angering the true owner of their apartment.

"Everything okay?" Trish asked appearing beside her so suddenly that Lita almost upended her coffee.

Lita sighed softly, dragging her fingers through her hair. "Trish, we need to talk."

"Oh," Trish replied in such a downtrodden tone Lita was tempted to call the whole talk off right then and there. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not wrong per se," Lita responded, trying to be gentle with the other ghost…person…woman. "How long has it been since you died?"

"Two years," Trish answered, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Lita nodded, feeling suddenly sorrowful for her. "I'm sorry," she touched Trish's shoulder very gently; feeling her palm was being prickled with ice. "Here's the thing, I know not many people have lived here since then."

"They said they felt unwelcome," Trish murmured. "I didn't mean to make them feel unwelcome."

"I know you didn't," Lita soothed, "but my point is," she tried to get the conversation back on track, "you're not used to living with people anymore are you?"

Trish shook her head and then her eyes widened, "this is about my popping in and out isn't it? Look I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to pop in while you were in the shower, or Jeff, and when I heard the buzzing coming from your room last week I thought you were using an electric razor."

Lita blushed to the roots of her hair. She had pushed that particular incident aside, wanting to forget it. "It's okay, it is. It's just this, people don't really like being barged in on during what should be private moments. They don't like being seen naked by other people."

"Jeff doesn't mind," Trish pointed out.

Unable to stop herself Lita nodded, wondering if naiveté came with death or it was something Trish had always possessed, but judging by her clothing she was guessing it was the former.

"Jeff…is different," she laughed softly. "He would parade around naked if we let him."

"He does seem the type," Trish commented lightly. "So you don't want me popping in everywhere anymore?"

Lita smiled, glad the conversation was going so well. "You can pop in here if you want, or the study, or the kitchen, just maybe not while I'm cooking, and the bedrooms if we're not in them. Same with the bathroom."

"So just pay attention to where you are and what you're doing," Trish nodded, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're not angry."

"No, not angry, just embarrassed," Lita responded, "not many people see me like…that."

Trish laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders. "It's fine you know, I won't say a word, especially to Jeff."

"Thanks," Lita told her.

"What are friends for?" Trish asked her, much to Lita's chagrin. She's never really had many female friends, much less one that was a ghost.

"That I guess," Lita answered with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I invite a friend over?" Trish asked her.

Lita blinked for a moment trying to figure out how to answer that. Jeff had brought some guys over to study earlier in the week, but Trish was…not alive. She took a deep breath and decided right then and there she would treat the other woman just like she would any other human being.

There was just one question though.

"You can use the phone?" she asked Trish, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Trish nodded her head, "yep, sure can. I can always communicate through televisions and radios."

"Televisions," Lita said slowly as Trish nodded again, "and radios? But how?"

"I don't know, it's just something I do, I wish I'd learned it before my mom left town though," Trish said sadly.

Lita touched her shoulder again carefully, hoping to comfort her in some way. "You wanted to let her know you're okay?"

Trish nodded her head, sighing. "She was devastated."

"Have you tried writing?" Lita asked her, "I mean you're solid, you can even build things, you would always try writing a letter."

"That is an excellent idea," Trish got up quickly, "thank you so much Lita," she leaned down to hug her and was gone in an instant.

Lita shook her head, wondering at the bizarre nature of her life as she floated a pen that had rolled away back to herself and went back to her homework.

Sometimes she just had to roll with the punches she disposed, and it wasn't like she was going to exercise one of her roommate's just because the person…ghost…woman…in question didn't really know privacy, and was quite naïve about certain things.

That just wasn't done. It was no reason to get rid of Trish, besides she kind of liked having another girl around, even if said girl wasn't actually alive, and seemed to have a bit of a crush on Jeff despite not knowing how to deal with it. Plus, a ghost with those skill sets? An asset more than a liability in her books.

And if Trish wanted to have a guest over that was fine too, her ghost friends or whatever. Whoever she might happen to be involved with.

Getting into her homework Lita brushed the topic aside, lost in her work and forgetting all about Trish and her friend who might be coming over until there was a knock on the door.

And a vampire walked in.


End file.
